Journey to planet Almerac
by Louis Castiel Williams
Summary: Superman is captured by a warrior princess from a distant planet, so it's up to Batman, Zatanna, Green Lantern, Flash and Nightwing to rescue him. BMZZ


Metropolis -

Superman was doing battle with a beautiful warrior princess named Maxima, she was born 20 years ago to royalty on the planet Almerac, and of course, was spoiled rotten. She'd first scene Superman when she saw a recording of his battle with Darkseid, she'd only seen said recording because her father had worked tirelessly to find a male worthy enough to take his daughter's hand in marriage. Maxima, being a demigod and having an insane amount of physical strength, decided to test this candidate's powers herself, and so far, she was impressed.

Superman was punched into a nearby car, Clark shook his head trying to shrug off the force of the impact. He needed to get her out of the city, her physical strength was comparable to his own, and he wasn't about to risk doing battle with a being this strong in an area crowded with innocent people and domesticated animals.

* * *

Clark's POV

I flew toward the sky as fast as I could, as I'd hoped, the girl followed me, she was a crazy one indeed. The manic look in hers, she was looking at me as a predator stares at its prey, unfortunately for her, I'm no easy prey.

WHAM!

Apparently she can control her speed a lot better than I'd thought. Her fist made contact with my face and I was sent flying toward the bay of Metropolis, I was able to stop myself from making impact and possibly knocking away all the ships docked here.

"What's wrong with you!" I yell.

She levitated before me, smirking. I couldn't believe it, she recklessly endangered the lives of millions and she's gloating?!

"You're perfect!" She exclaimed gleefully, suddenly resembling a teenage girl who's giddy over the new car daddy bought her.

"For what?" I asked.

"To be my future husband, Almerac needs a new king, and you are perfect candidate."

Couldn't she have just asked me to dinner?

"Sorry, I'm not exactly attracted to raving sociopaths."

What came next, almost made me regret the words that had come out of my mouth. I saw her eyes twitch, her teeth begin to grind, and just a look of sheer and utter unbridled fury I hadn't expected from her.

"You dare?" Suddenly she'd grabbed me by the neck and flew us into a mountain, thousands of miles away from the city.

At least no one was in danger now.

"I am Maxima, the Next Queen of Almerac! And you, silly man, have the nerve to reject my me?!" She threw me into a nearby plateau. Ugh, I was definitely gonna feel that in the morning. As I wobbled to my feet, little miss sunshine came at once more.

* * *

"Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy." Clark said aloud as he clapped his hands together, and the sound wave emitted by the impact, knocked Maxima to the ground. He then grabbed her by her head and slammed her face first into the ground. She quickly got up, but Clark slugged her in the jaw and sent her flying once more, tearing through the mountain range they were in. Clark felt bad for the animals on this island, he'd hoped he hadn't injured any of them.

Maxima wiped the blood that was oozing from her lips and smiled, Clark's eyes widened.

"What now?" Clark thought aloud.

"That's more like it, however, I think it's time we return home, husband."

"What?"

* * *

Clark's POV

It feel's like every molecule in my body is bouncing around, my vision is blurring and my body is going numb. Ugh...

"Superman! Can you read me?! Superman?!"

* * *

Hours later...

Superman awoke inside a strange room, it was purple, and seemed to resemble that of a throne room from Earth, only, it was a little more metallic, and seemed very alien in origin. As his senses were starting to come back to him, he saw two figures approaching him, a man, and a woman. The woman he'd fought earlier, and the man standing beside her was freaking huge, at least 8 feet tall.

"At last we meet, young warrior."

Clark knew for a fact, he was no warrior.

"Who...Who are you?" Clark asked, he tried to get up, but found that his body was practically working against him, it must have been the restraints he was wearing. There goes that, he thought to himself as he simply lied back.

"My name is Galin, I am Maxima's father." The man said.

Galin was eight feet tall, he had long red hair that was graying, he also had a long beard, and wore an outfit resembling Maxima's.

"Great, wanna let me out of these restraints?"

"What guarantee do I have that you won't try to escape?" Maxima asked.

"You have none." Clark replied honestly.

"You aren't leaving, you will marry my daughter." He replied.

"Oh? And if I don't?" Clark asked.

Galin smiled, and pressed a button on one of his gauntlets, and a holographic screen was suddenly emitted.

"No..." Clark thought to himself.

* * *

Watch Tower -

"Are you sure Michael?" Batman asked.

"Indeed, Superman's been zeta beamed to another planet."

"This person uses Zeta technology?" Green Lantern, Jade Yifei asked.

"Yes, in fact, it's more advanced than the tech that the league has." Michael told her, as he turned to his holographic screen and zoomed in on some of the details he'd recorded.

"The ash simple that Batman brought me, confirms this." Michael added, he'd used the Kryptonian tech on the Watch Tower to examine the left over energy particles that were in the ashes.

"Well, it's obvious we'll need a rescue team. A small unit at that." Batman said.

"What do you have in mind?" Green Lantern asked.

"A four man squad, I'm recommending myself, Miss Yifei, Nightwing, and Flash." Batman told them.

The door opened, revealing Zatanna Zatarra, the mistress of magic.

"What about me?" Zatanna asked.

"Absolutely not!" Batman replied quickly shutting her down.

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow at Batman's quick dismissal of Zatanna's joining their team.

"You sound way too much like my father-more importantly, why not? I'm magic for Pete's sake!"

"It's too dangerous." Batman replied.

"Wally, Dick, and Jade are younger than I am. No offense."

"None taken." Jade replied "And Batman, she has a point, we could use all the power we can get, Zatanna's dealt with threats far more dangerous than this."

Batman was too stubborn to admit they were right, but Zatanna, he'd known her for practically his whole life, he was always overly protective of her, even more so than Dick, who'd he'd only name dropped because he personally trained Nightwing for any all situations.

"Fine, but we do things my way."

"No sweat hardo."

Batman ignored her little comment, and Jade's subsequent chuckle, and turned to Michael.

"Can you bring Nightwing and Flash to the Watch Tower, I need to tell them the plan for this mission."

"You didn't tell them that you had them in mind for this mission?" Michael asked surprised.

'No." Batman replied.

Michael shrugged and beamed the two heroes to the Watch Tower.

"What's up?" Flash asked.

"Ditto." Nightwing added.

Batman filled them in on the situation at hand.

"So, we're gonna rescue big blue? No sweat." Flash said sounding all too eager to embark on this journey.

"You seem confidant." Jade said noticing Flash's laid back demeanor.

"Always" Flash said speeding over to where she was standing "And I'm pretty confidant that I've rarely seen a beauty as alluring as you." He said winking at her.

"As flattering as the comment may be, we've done this before Wally, you're a great guy, but" She gently pushed him away "You aren't the one for me."

"If you're done flirting, can I explain how exactly we're going to free Clark?" Batman asked impatiently.

"Prattle away, boss." Flash said.

"I've chosen each of you for a variety of reasons, we have a majority of our members dispatched on missions at the moment. Also, I feel bringing along an entire assault team would be a waste of our resources, and chances are, if these people were able to abduct Clark so easily, they'd figure out we were coming after them before we even set foot on their planet. It's obvious why I've recommended each of you, you all have an incredibly versatile set of skills, and with the kind of people we're dealing with, we're going to need those skills. Superman is a vital ally, and friend, I can't stress enough that you all bring your A-game for this mission. If you're having cold feet, I suggest backing out now."

The four exchanged glances with one another. Then they turned to Batman. Nightwing smiled and replied.

"We're in. All of us."

Batman nodded and Michael began prepping one of their ships.

"You each have half an hour to grab any items you'll need, time is of the essence." Batman said.

They each went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming mission, Zatanna however followed Batman.

"What was that?"

"What?" He asked irritably.

"You treated me like a child!"

"This mission is dangerous Zee!"

"So! I'm not your sidekick!"

Batman stopped walking and turned to face her.

"That may be, but you just learned of your powers a year ago, and before you argue about Nightwing's involvement, you should know that he's been doing this since he was 17, he has 4 years of experience under his belt." Batman replied.

She held one of his hands in her own.

"Bruce, I just want you to trust me, Clark's my friend too, and I want to help. That's why I joined the Justice League in the first place."

"I know" He admitted "I'm... I'm just worried... about you."

Zee was touched, given their history, she shouldn't have been so surprised, but hearing him say that brought about this warm feeling in her chest. She brought her hand to his cheek.

"Bruce I..."

"Hey guys I- am I interrupting something?" Flash asked.

Batman quickly became stiff and tried to conceal himself in his cape, without looking suspicious. Zee blushed in embarrassment.

"No, are you ready?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, that's what I came to tell you two."

"Got it, thanks Wally." Zee said as she quickly scurried off to grab a few things.

Batman frowned at Flash, the speedster startled, sped off toward the spaceship to procure a seat that was as far away from the Dark Knight as possible.

Nightwing and Green Lantern were loading a few items into the javeline's trunk.

"Did you bring any items?" Nightwing asked.

"Aside from some food, not really." Jade replied "Besides, all I need is this." She said holding up her ring.

"How old were you when you received it?" Nightwing asked.

"Seventeen."

"Wow, you're the youngest Green Lantern...ever." Dick said "Well whattaya know."

"I guess I am." She replied.

"What was your life-like before you were a member of the Green Lantern Corpse."

"I was a mountain climber, it'd been my dream since I was a little girl, and I wouldn't let anything stop me, not even the fact that I was blind."

"You're blind?" Nightwing asked.

"Of course, what did you think the headphones were for."

"Stylistic choice?"

"If only"

"That's really inspiring, you fought past your disability and now you stand among-st the greatest heroes on Earth, not a bad life." He said with a smile.

"No, not at all." She replied smiling in return.

Everyone was seated inside the ship a few minutes later, Batman and Zatanna sat in front, Nighwing and Green Lantern sat parallel to each other and Flash got one of the very last seats in the back. Batman began engaging the coördinates for the planet Almerac. He'd really come to appreciate Kryptonian tech in times like this.

"Ready?" Batman asked.

"Let's go." Nightwing said.

"Can I change my seat?" Flash asked.

"No" Batman replied quickly.

"Yes sir!" Flash squeaked.

And they were off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Jade Yifei is the Ame Comi version of Green Lantern, she's basically supposed to be that universe' Jade, who was the daughter of Alan Scott. But in that universe and in this story, she's an Asian mountain climber who was selected by the Green Lantern core to defend Sector 2814. If you're wondering what she looks like, there are plenty of images on the internet.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
